Winter Solstice Festival 2015
Event Breakdown: *Defeat monsters no more than 4 levels below your own to collect Sugar Beets. *Snowmen (located in wilderness locations) will trade 1 Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences. *Use 7x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit event map. *Use 12x Sugar Beets to enter the Winter Summit (difficult) event map. Enter through a portal in any city. *Collect Honey Cookies to complete the event. *Collect and open presents along the way for bonus prizes. *Defeat the boss Big Paws using Snow Essences. Daily login prize: Solstice Stocking = 100x Snow Essences + 40x Sugar Beets. Solstice Cave Defeat the Guardian of the Day to receive rewards. Progress *45 Honey cookies = Gem Bag x3 *235 Honey cookies = Frost Bomb x5 *240 Honey cookies = 20 *410 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x999 *470 Honey cookies = 20 *680 Honey cookies = Phestos' Crunchy Fruitcake x3 *810 Honey cookies = 50 *999 Honey cookies = Diligent Gnome (Pet) *1270 Honey cookies = 50 *1550 Honey cookies = Snowman (Costume) *1855 Honey cookies = 50 *2285 Honey cookies = Snow Essence x999 *2580 Honey cookies = 50 *3225 Honey cookies = Sworderdoodle x3 *3460 Honey cookies = 50 *4325 Honey cookies = Essence of Destruction x1200 *4620 Honey cookies = 50 *5800 Honey cookies = Throw Snowball (Emote) *6100 Honey cookies = 50 *7920 Honey cookies = 100 *7985 Honey cookies = Large Gem Bag *9000 Honey cookies = 110 *10500 Honey cookies = Solstice Star (Gem) *12000 Honey cookies = Festive Solstice Troll (Epic Mount) & 150 Total = 750 Shop | | |} |} Snowman Snowmen have cropped up in Wilderness areas looking for a nose. Click to trade one Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x or 100x). 8 snowmen located in each wilderness location; resets 6 min 10 sec after being clicked. Only the player who opens the snowman will receive a drop, even in a group. The drops are independent for each player, meaning everyone who click the snowmen gets the drop. Even for players in the same group the drops are independent and each player has its own Snowmen spawning cycle Quests Queen Antonia: *The Biggest Present Phestos: * * Drake, Soldier of Misfortune *A Treasure of the Summit Jullov & Family: complete to obtain pieces of the Solstice Reindeer *A Solstice Tale *Ice Princess *Master of Snow *Of Moose and Men Event Items Challenges Challenge(1/3)= *90 Joy = 15 *125 Joy = Snow Essence x999 *220 Joy = 15 *245 Joy = Snow White Dye x4 *395 Joy = 20 *420 Joy = Large Gem Bag *625 Joy = 25 *645 Joy = Legendary Equipment *825 Joy = 25 *920 Joy = Phestos' Hot Chocolate x3 *1250 Joy = Midwinter Coins x10 *1330 Joy = 35 *1600 Joy = 35 *1605 Joy = Amphorae Key x2 *1880 Joy = 40 *2000 Joy = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Total = file:drak14.png 210 |-|Challenge (2/3)= *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = *??? Joy = & Achievement #2 |-|Challenge (3/3)= *355 Joy = Phestos' Hot Chocolate x3 *420 Joy = 25 *705 Joy = Legendary Equipment x3 *880 Joy = 25 *1165 Joy = Large Gem Bag x2 *1265 Joy = 35 *1660 Joy = Gilded Clover x2 *1760 Joy = 35 *2175 Joy = Midwinter Coins x 25 *2250 Joy = 50 *2425 Joy = Mighty Spirit Guard x20 *2725 Joy = Amphorae Key x6 *2800 Joy = 65 *3200 Joy = 70 *3300 Joy = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Total = file:drak14.png 305 Kranparus' Treasures Kranparus may drop these Unique Items. Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-50). Piggies Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice Festival